You smell like lavender
by AinhoaGC
Summary: When Linette is finally free from the Isle of the Lost everything she has ever held dear will suffer the consequences of a past that only one person will be able to protect her from. For Linette the barrier meant safety now it means destruction. I suck at summaries. I'm working very hard on this, so please review. Thanks :)
1. We are in danger

**_If you want me to add something, ot have any ideas that you would like for me to add to the story leave me a comment ot send me a PM_****_\--_**

She had felt it go down in the most unexpected way. She had been able to scare the killer sharks away just by swimming towards them. Morgana put her spear down and swam to the surface just in time to see the yellow shield that use to cover the Isle of the Lost disappear into thin air. This could only mean two things; king Ben had decided to bring it down once and for all or something had happened and the VKs had turned their backs on those heroes. She didn't wait to see what happened to the barrier and dove back into the water to search for Linette. Morgana found the sweet little girl sitting on a rock playing with some bright fish. Her dark blond hair floating around her face almost in an ethereal way, her fair skin shinning against the sun that reached the bottom of the sea. Without waiting a second Morgana swam to the girl, the fish leaving in a fright. Linette turned her head around wondering what had scared them and swam to meet her mother the minute she saw her, her blue tail and pink fins moving the water gracefully.

-We are going home. Now.

-But what about the hunt? We haven't even begun, and we don't have any food at home.

-Li, honey, it's not a matter of whether we have food at home or not. We are in danger.

-What sort of danger? – Linette followed her mother towards the dark waters that surrounded the bottom of the Isle. – No one can use magic here, and nobody dives deep enough into these waters to h…

-The barrier is down Linette. It's best if we hide at home and don't leave.

-Down? - Linette stopped swimming and stared at Morgana for a few seconds. – Then why don't we leave? Wouldn't it be best if we left the Isle?

-Triton hasn't forgiven me for what I tried to do to her precious granddaughter, and if I'm honest I haven't forgiven myself either. If we leave, he might try to hunt us down and I don't want you to suffer that.

-But mum, if we stay, he will find us for sure.

-I just think it's the best. I know these waters, and if I need to hide you it will be easier than to do it in the middle of Triton's kingdom.

-I'll stay here, and you can leave the Isle.

-Are you mad? If I'm not here Hook will get you for sure and I'm not risking that. We are both going home, come on.

Morgana grabbed Linette's wrist and swam directly into the deepest caves were the sunlight almost didn't reach. The young girl looked at the surface while swimming towards the darkness of the bottom. Suddenly Morgana stopped on her tracks. Linette crashed against her mother, who stared at the entrance of their home, or where the entrance used to be. Ursula was there, sitting on a big rock smiling.

-What did you do Ursula?

-We have better things to do now that the barrier is gone. Time for revenge my dear sister.

-No, you know that I gave that up when I was taken here. It's not what I want for Linette.

-Dump the girl, she's not even yours. Uma is already in Auradon, this is our chance Morgana.

-I'm not going to dump her, not the way Gothel did and that's that. If you want to plot a revenge do it, but I'm not going to be part of that.

-Then you leave me no other option. I won't have you nagging me or throwing everything down the drain – With a snap of her fingers a spear appeared out of the blue and went right through Morgana's abdomen, Ursula looking at her sister with a sickening grin. – Good luck protecting the little weirdo now sister. This is what goodness has for you.

Linette stared at her mother with a shocked face. After a few seconds she swam towards her as the water around them turned red. She didn't know what to do, all their supplies were inside the cave which laid now closed. Without knowing what she was doing she placed her hands around the wound, pressing slightly. Morgana screamed, more blood pouring out. "I need to stop this. All this blood will attract sharks." She though while placing her hands again against the wound, where she felt them getting warmer and warmer until they started to glow. Her white glowing hands made the spear disappear and the wound close enough to stop the blood from flowing. Linette stared at them for a few seconds and looked back at Morgana, who was now laying against the rocks looking very pale.

-I don't know what I've done, but I think I've bought us enough time. I'm going to look for help.

-No. Don't you dare. You need to hide. - she winced and placed her hands on her wound- If Gothel learns about your whereabouts and that I'm not here to protect you she might want to try to kill you. And Ursula might want to do it as well. Don't worry about me. Hide.

-Don't talk. I don't care what you say, just don't talk and rest here. I'm going to get help.

-Linette, please don't. No one in the Isle will help you.

-Then I'm going to Auradon. I'm sure they will help. Even if it means asking Triton himself.

-NO! Not there. They will hunt you down and incarcerate you.

-I've got to risk it. If I don't you will die. Stay here and rest.

After one last glance at Morgana she swam to the surface. A bridge had appeared out of nowhere, and it looked like it was the only way to get to Auradon. Diving back into the water she swam as fast as her tail would allow her towards the unknown. The water was clear and warm, the fish bigger and brighter than on the Isle but she had no time to sit and admire the scenery, she had to get to Auradon. When she reached the end of the bridge and met the stone wall, she dove deeper and deeper. Once she had reached the bottom, turned and swam towards the surface, jumping out of the water and landing on the hard-stone bridge.

A few screams followed Linette's landing, Belle and Adam looking at each other with a puzzling look. Fairy Godmother stared at the girl with wide open eyes clutching the wand close to her chest. Linette sat on the bridge, her tail deforming into a pair of legs, her body covered in a thing blue and pink dress, her bare feet trying to stand up. Without warning a pair of white translucent wings sprout from her back, making her levitate in the air. Gasps were heard and for a minute Belle thought Fairy Godmother was going to faint, but the fairy run down the stairs towards the girl, her wand firmly in her hand. Linette had never turned into a human and much less had developed a pair of wings, so she had no control over them. In the blink of an eye the wings disappeared, and she fell back onto the floor, groaning in pain.

-I need help, please. – Linette managed to sit as Fairy Godmother run to her, sitting on the floor. – Who are you?

-That's not important. Who are you?

-Linette, but that's not important, as you said. I need help. Ursula tried to kill my mother.

-Ursula? We caught her on her way to the artic sea. She didn't even come for Uma.

-She said that she was plotting her revenge, but that's not the main issue. I need someone to help me. Morgana is laying at the bottom of the sea dying.

-Morgana? She tried to kill her own sister? Do you think you could bring her here?

-I don't know. Probably not.

-Could you at least take to the surface? We'll bring her here ourselves.

-I think I could do that. – Linette crawled to the edge of the bridge, but Fairy Godmother stopped her from jumping.

-What was that of the wings about?

-I don't know. I've never been out of the water until now, and it just happened.

-Who's your father? I can understand that you get your mermaid part from Morgana b…

-Morgana adopted me, she's not my real mother and I don't know who my father is, but we don't have time for this. I'm going to get her to the surface, you better be there to help us. I trust you.

With that Linette jumped to the water morphing back into her mermaid self. Swimming back to the surface she saw Fairy Godmother looking for her through the waves. She felt drawn to her, didn't know why.


	2. You smell like lavender

**_If you want me to add something, ot have any ideas that you would like for me to add to the story leave me a comment ot send me a PM_**

Morgana lied in the infirmary's bed, Fairy Godmother working on the wound which had opened as they were taking her to Auradon. Linette was pacing back and forth expecting news, her hands glowing occasionally, and her turns creating small sparkles. Fairy Godmother had taken her jacket off, a long time ago, her light blue thin under blouse exposed, and was working frenetically on Morgana's wound, blood pouring out.

-Please, Morgana, you must stay still.

-Listen to me fairy. Now that she's here in Auradon you must protect her. – Fairy Godmother placed her wand against Morgana's abdomen again only to have her push it away – Stop this. Just listen. Now that the barrier is down all the villains will regain their powers, and that includes Gothel. She's a witch, and she's who dumped Linette on the streets of the Isle.

-Then Gothel is Linette's mother?

-Don't think so. But I think she's related to her in some odd way. But what I do know is that she's going to try and find her, and if that happens, she's going to kill her.

-How can you be that sure? Did she try to on the Isle?

-No. There she didn't have any powers upon her, but now… Don't try to save me, please. Just take care of her, for me. She's everything I've always been against. She's smart, sweet, she's good. Too good for the Isle.

-It will break her heart if I don't save you.

-And everything will be destroyed if you do. From now on you have legal custody of Linette. Be her mother, please, and have patience. I've never let her out of the water, Hook wanted her for his private collection of mermaids. She doesn't know how things go here and much less on land. And don't let Gothel find her.

-You are her mother, she came all the way here to save you. Let her choose whether she wants you with her or not.

-You can't let her do that. Put the wand away, please.

Fairy Godmother saw how determined Morgana was and reluctantly put it aside. At first, she was not sure as what to do, but when she saw the tears on the other woman's eyes decided to take her hand.

-Tell me about Linette. I'm sure that will bring peace to your mind.

-She's a lovely girl. Always ready to help and chase the killer sharks away. She loves to swim to the surface in the middle of the night and stare at the moon. It usually rains on the Isle, so she has never seen the moon or the sun above it, always on Auradon. She has a small collection of objects in her room, not many and things that she has seen before and knows what they are, but they are still important to her.

-Has she ever performed any sort of magic?

-A bit. To calm the waters, to call for more hunt and to close my wound this morning, just temporarily. She never tried much more in case the barrier stripped her from her magic. She was always very cautious.

-Was she friends with Uma?

-No. Ursula never approved. She thought I should have let her die. She was friends with a few of the pirates, because she was always helping them fish.

-Was it pretty? Where you live.

-No. It was dark and the water quality was awful. But she was very cheerful, didn't mind it at all.

-Was it really that bad in the Isle?

-Yes. I know we did some rotten things, but the kids didn't deserve this. There's no fresh food or water, you either steal or you will be stolen from, you have to watch your back and your front… I'm cold.

-Don't worry, you'll be warm soon.

-Don't paint it pink fairy. I'm going and you will have to take care of her, and it scares you to hell.

-It worries me. You have given up and I think that you could protect her better than me.

-You are THE Fairy Godmother and you know that she can perform magic, who better than you to take care of her?

-Is Gothel that powerful?

-Almost as powerful as Maleficent. Almost.

-But you are hiding something from me. I know you are.

-Okay, might as well tell you. Gothel created her.

-Then she is her mother.

-That's not what I mean. She had the essence of a woman and the essence of a man, not a fingernail or a tear, but a vial with pure undiluted essence and created her in a cauldron. She was like some sort of experiment.

-But she's real and magically stable.

-She is. Why did Gothel do it, I don't know. Why she pushed her away when she was a baby… No idea. Will you… will you tell her that I love her?

-I will. Of course, I will. I promise.

-Thank you. You are a nice lady. She's lucky.

Morgana closed her eyes, her breathing soft for a while. After a few minutes it became more laboured until it stopped all together. Fairy Godmother touched her neck, searching for a heartbeat but found none. Sitting back on the chair next to the bed she finally looked around her to see the floor and the bed covered in blood, Morgana's tentacles hanging from the bed languidly and pale.

-Bibbidi bobbidi boo. – picking up her wand she swayed it, cleaning the mess. – I suppose that king Triton will allow us to bury you in his kingdom. I'll make sure of it.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Linette run to her, stumbling slightly and grabbed her arms. Fairy Godmother shook her head, accompanying Linette to sit on a chair. The girl stared at her, her face completely blank.

-Can I see her?

-I… I don't know if you should. At least not right now.

-She's gone, the least you could do is let me see her.

-Linette, maybe you should rest and let us take care of all the funeral services.

-What? In the Isle you bury your loved ones or your enemies where there's room. I will do the same.

-About that dear, I was wondering if you would allow me to talk to King Triton.

-Bury her where her home used to be?

-Exactly. But only if you want.

-Wouldn't do any harm, I suppose. But I don't have any money and these things are expensive.

-Don't worry, I will take care of everything. Why don't you accompany me to my room so you can rest? We'll take care of all this later or tomorrow.

-What will happen to me now? Ursula has walled the cave where we use to live.

-You'll stay with me for now. Is that okay?

-Yes, if you allow me to go back to the sea occasionally.

-Of course. The sea is your home and I would never ever think of not letting you go back.

-Doesn't it bother you? – Adam stood up and stared at Linette- Your mother just died, don't you care?

-Of course, I do, and it breaks my heart, but in the Isle, you must carry on or you're out.

-Dear, you are not expected to carry on just like that here. – Fairy Godmother placed her arms around the girl's shoulders. - I'm sure that spending some time on your own or perhaps with Jane will help you. But if you want to cry you are entitled to.

-I don't know what I want. I'm tired. – she sat back on the chair her hands glowing. – Why do they keep on doing that!?

-Take my hands. Close your eyes and focus on something like a sound or a smell. It will help you relax so I can chanel your magic through me.

-Lavender… You smell like lavender.

-I do, very good. Focus on that while I let your magic flow through me and back to you.

Fairy Godmother closed her eyes, her hands glowing as well. Slowly both women turned a bright shade of white, sparkles running through their fingers, the air around them ethereal. Linette opened her eyes and stared deeply into Fairy Godmother's brown eyes. For a few minutes they remained like that until they both returned to their normal selves. Linette shook a bit, resting her head against Fairy Godmother's shoulder.

-It's okay, take your time. I'm right here. I'm not leaving. – Linette cried on her shoulder, hiding her face from the world. – We'll talk with Flora, Fauna and Merryweather when you are better. We'll find Gothel.

-Why would you do that? You've had twenty odd years to find her when she was secluded in the Isle

-Adam, why they must find her is none of our business.

-It is. Ben is still young, we are like the king and queen in the shadows. He won't understand how dangerous she is.

-Bell, Adam, it's a long story and right now I must focus on Linette. I'll explain everything. Come on dear, you need to rest.

-Why didn't she tell you? Why did she take you from me? – the girl raised her head looking at the fairy with watery eyes.

-I didn't know and I'm very sorry. I'll make it up to you, but you need to rest now.

-I don't need rest. I need answers, I need to find her and revenge my mother.

-Revenge will us nowhere my dear one. I can see that you are very tired, we'll talk tomorrow.


	3. What are we to do?

**_If you want me to add something, ot have any ideas that you would like for me to add to the story leave me a comment ot send me a PM_**

-How is she?

Belle stood up from the chair where she had been resting in Fairy Godmother's office. The fairy looked positively exhausted, but there was something in her eyes that Belle could not recognize. Adam had left a little while ago to talk with Ben, who had been too busy with the new citizens that had not heard about Morgana's death.

-She's finally asleep.

-I heard yelling and things being thrown. Is everything okay?

-I've never seen a person in so much pain in my entire life. Everything she has known and lived with is gone. Her mother, her home… The poor dear has been under such stress in such a short time that I can't even imagine how she must be feeling.

-I asked Audrey to call her aunts. I assumed that you would want to contact them as soon as possible.

-Indeed. Ursula must be also tracked down and brought here. She's murdered her own sister.

-I asked Mrs. Potts to bring some tea, I thought you might enjoy a cup.

-Thank you.

Fairy Godmother flopped on the chair next to Belle's, taking the hot cup in her hands. She took a quick glance at the clock to see that it was nearly one o'clock in the morning.

-Where's Jane? I haven't seen her since Linette came asking for help.

-Audrey saw that she was in great distress at seeing you so worried about the poor kid that she took her for a walk and back to her dorm.

-I'll have to talk with her in the morning.

-Jennifer, I don't want to intrude in your personal life, but what you said to the girl about making it up to her and Linette being so upset; what was that about?

-It's a bit complicated. When I controlled her magic for her after Morgana's passing, I felt no difference in her magic code.

-Her what?

-Every fairy has like some sort of code that allows other fairies to see that what has been done belongs to a specific person. I have one that I share with Jane, because I'm her mother, but with Linette I felt no difference from Jane's magic.

-Are you saying that Linette is part of your family? That she could be a cousin or an aunt or something like that?

-Not exactly. That code is passed from mothers to their children.

Belle looked at Fairy Godmother frowning for a few minutes until she brought her hands to her chest and gasped. Fairy Godmother closed her eyes and nodded.

-But she's younger than Jane.

-Do you understand now why we must find Gothel?

-She took her away from you? I'm missing something here. I don't remember seeing you expecting another child after Jane.

-Because I wasn't.

-What are we to do now then?

-Introduce her to life in Auradon. She's safe with me, but I can't be around her all day, and she's very unstable at the moment.

-Mom? - FG lifted her head to see Jane standing at the door in her pyjamas.

-My dearest one, what are you doing here? You should be in bed.

-I wanted to know if everything is okay. Mal was very worried about you, and the sea creatures are very agitated. Melody has been told not to go back to the sea for now.

-Why would they tell Melody not to go back?

-I don't know, but everyone seems to be extremely nervous.

-Jennifer! Oh Jennifer! - Flora, Fauna and Merryweather busted through the doors sending Jane to the other side of the room to avoid getting run over by the three ladies. Merryweather, being the youngest, was the one who, even though fairies were not allowed to use their wings because of the ban, couldn't hold it back and was levitating near Fairy Godmother. Fauna as the oldest of the three walked to her sister, Flora, heavily expecting a child of her own, following them. – Adam told us that you were looking for witch Gothel, but oh my dear…

-But oh, my dear what?

-We went to see her for you.

-You did what Fauna? You should have come here first.

-It doesn't matter now, dear Jennifer. When we got there, witch Gothel was already… already dead.

-Flora are you sure?

-Yes, Queen Belle. I'm so sorry Jennifer.

-How can she be dead?

-She was poisoned dear Jennifer.

-Now there's no way we will ever find out how Gothel created her and who her father is. Oh Fauna, Linette is so unstable, she could burst like fireworks.

-Who's Linette? – Merryweather had finally stop levitating and was sitting on Fairy Godmother's desk.

-My daughter.

-I have a sister?

With the commotion everyone had forgotten about Jane. Fairy Godmother could not take it anymore and buried her face on her hands, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Belle had laid the cup back on the table and was now comforting Jennifer. The three sisters looked at each other, surprised at the scene they were witnessing.

-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that. I'm sorry mum.

-It's not you my dearest. – Fairy Godmother stood up and run to hug her daughter. – I'm the one who should apologise. I should have told you right away what was happening. I'm just so worried about Linette. She's so young and naïve, and she's in danger.

-Jennifer, do you think that who did this to Gothel could be after Linette? - Flora was sitting on the chair that Fairy Godmother had been occupying a few minutes ago, her hands resting on her expanded abdomen as Jennifer cried on Jane's shoulder.

-It's… It's a… possibility. – Fairy Godmother dried her eyes looking at the other fairy. – But I won't worry her right now. She's asleep, and in dreams she has a world entirely of her own. We should all try to sleep for tonight.

-I don't think anyone is going to get any sleep tonight.

-Adam! Ben, you should be in bed.

-King Triton wishes to speak with you all. The boat is waiting outside.

-Ben, what's wrong?

-He's very angry at us, for what we did.

-Apparently Ursula has been caught entering Triton's kingdom, and in response she's been incarcerated.

-She must be brought here, to be judged.

-You must ask Triton. He's extremely angry.

-Jane, stay here with Flora. I must be the one to explain everything to him.

-I'll go with you. – Belle walked to her taking her hands. – He can be a bit aggressive sometimes.

Exiting Jennifer's office both women, followed by Adam and Ben, walked downstairs and out Auradon Prep., the harbour not far away. As they approached it Fairy Godmother was able to see what Jane had been talking about before. The waves hit the stone walls with such force that soon the rocks would start to fall. Belle saw how Fairy Godmother had started to shake, the air night chilly, and asked Adam for his jacket, which she then placed around Jennifer's shoulders.

-Oh, thank you. I hadn't realized how cold it was.

-Triton must be really upset, look at those waves.

-He sounded angry when we talked with him. Are you sure, Fairy Godmother that you wish to speak with him?

-Yes. I must.

-Then, all aboard.

Ben helped his mother on board after Adam had helped Jennifer, the captain bowing before them as the boat set sail. Not far from the coast the ship came to a halt, a bright white glow coming from underneath the sea surface. The waters opened and king Triton came out of the sea, a column supporting him from underneath.

-King Triton.

-Fairy Godmother, I'm ashamed. How could you let a child destroy the barrier?! I can't let my granddaughter back into the sea with those crazy sisters roaming these waters again.

-I understand your concern King Triton, but I can assure you that neither of them will hurt you or your people and won't become a threat.

-You can't prove that! You know what they did to my family and my kingdom. I won't allow them to live on my watch.

-King Triton, I can assure you that they won't be a threat because… Ursula must be taken to land to be judged for a murder.

-A murder? – for the first time Triton saw the sadness in Jennifer's eyes and the blood on her blouse. – Who?

-Her own family. Her own kind.

-Morgana.

-I must ask for your forgiveness in the name of Morgana and in the name of her adoptive daughter Linette. She never forgave herself for what she did to you and to your granddaughter but understood that her actions had been motivated by revenge and hurt. Because of this I would like to ask for your permission to bury her in your kingdom.

-Bury Morgana in my home?

-I assure you that if she had lived, she would have begged for clemency so her child would be able to live away from the contaminated waters that surround the Isle. She turned good King Triton. Please, believe my words.

-I shall think about it. In the meantime, my granddaughter won't visit Atlantica. You must make sure of that.

-As you wish.

For a moment the look on Triton's eyes had resembled the look Linette had given her when it dawned on her that her caretaker would not come back. Fairy Godmother sat on the floor as the ruler of the seas dove back into the water, the waves calming down.


	4. Tales

**_If you want me to add something, or have any ideas that you would like for me to add to the story leave me a comment or send me a PM._**

The cold air that came through the window woke Linette up. She was curled against a giant pillow in the biggest bed she had ever laid eyes on. Adjusting to the sunlight that came through the curtains she saw Fairy Godmother sleeping peacefully on the settee, her hair down and a blue robe covering her light pink nightgown. She got up from the bed, stumbling slightly, aiming for the window. It was the first time in Linette's life that she had seen a real forest. A real, green, beautiful forest with flowers that smelled of so many different things. So many colours, so many fragrances.

-You are up. – Linette turned around startled. Fairy Godmother was sitting on the couch, smiling. – What's outside that is so interesting?

-Everything. I have never seen such beautiful flowers, and the birds are just so pretty.

-It's your world. When you finish learning how to control that magic, you'll be able to protect it. Like I do. Like Fauna, Flora and Merryweather do.

-What if I never learn?

-You will. – Jennifer stood up and walked over to the window, next to Linette. – At first, we all think that we'll never be able to do it, but here we are.

-Good morning sleepy heads! – the three sisters burst trough the doors carrying trays in their arms, teapots and teacups flying around their heads. – Yesterday was a dreadful day but today is going to be a merry day!

-What's up with her?

-That's just Flora. She's usually very cheerful.

-To me it looks as if she has taken a cocktail of hormones.

-Could be. Why don't we have a bit of breakfast?

-I'm not very hungry. - Linette sat back on the bed, taking the pillow with her to hug it. Jennifer sat with her, caressing her hair, the sisters setting everything on the desks and nightstands.

-Why don't you have a cup of hot chocolate? I'm sure that will help you.

-I just feel…

-Tell me.

-She was so much… I feel empty as if half of my heart had just been ripped away.

-I understand, but Morgana wouldn't want you to hide and consume yourself. You must feel pain, and it will pass, but you can't let it overcome you.

-I knew she wasn't my mother, but what does a mother do? A mother does much more than to carry a child, they protect their kids, they teach them, raise them, tell them what's right and what's wrong… Morgana was always very encouraging and very supportive. In a way I think that she was trying to redeem herself for her past.

-Then she did a good job at being your mother. Maybe the only thing she was trying to do was to give you the love she knew your real mother would have given you.

-Dear girl, she might have been a villain when she was younger, but it doesn't mean that she couldn't turn good. – Flora sat on the other side, taking her hands. – And if my little one turns out like you, I'll be the proudest mother in the world.

-It looks like I have four mothers now. - Linette smiled slightly, cuddling against Fairy Godmother.

-Why don't we go out today? Shopping for example. But after we've had a big breakfast.

-Chocolate? – Fauna handed the girl a hot mug.

-How does it taste? Is it good?

-You've never had chocolate my dear?

-No, we don't have those things in the Isle. Most of the food we get is half rotten and the fish that we use to hunt were not very big and delicious.

-Well, trust me, you are going to like it. Have a sip.

Expectantly Linette took a sip from the dark mug. The most delicious thing she had ever tasted, like a food only the angels would have created. Eyes closed and the mug close to her she took another sip, and another one, and another one. She felt the liquid warming her insides, the pain that irradiated from her heart subsiding.

-Good no? Have a bun, they are very sweet. – Fairy Godmother handed her one, placing a napkin on her legs.

-This is the best thing I've ever had.

-Well, eat fast, because if we want to go shopping, we'll have to leave soon. – Fauna was busy preparing a cup of tea for Jennifer.

-Mainly because of Audrey. When she goes shopping, she takes everything.

-Merry, dear, why don't you choose her an outfit?

-A what?

-An outfit, clothes, dear girl.

-I… I don't have an outfit. I don't have clothes, just what I have on. – Linette took another bun from the flying tray

-It's not the best thing but it will suffice, I suppose.

-I can't go with you. I must prepare classes for the new arrivals from the Isle and assign the dorms and welcome them. I wish I could.

-We'll take good care of her, dear Jennifer.

-Just make sure that you don't overwhelm her, okay? She's still a bit… you know.

-Come with me my dear child, they are having chocolate pudding in the dining hall. Hurry!

Merryweather took Linette's hand and run out of the room, the girl smiling at the fairy. The instant the girl left Fairy Godmother slumped back in bed, taking the cup Fauna was giving her.

-How are you feeling? It really was an awful day yesterday.

-I'm worried, calmer, but worried. I don't know how I'm going to handle Linette while having to handle Auradon Prep. It's so time consuming…

-We've been thinking about what's happened to witch Gothel. – Flora took the other cup Fauna was handing her, a plate filled with chocolate cookies. – And we've been asking some questions.

-And?

-No one seems to know what's happened. All the villains seem to have either turned good or disappeared altogether.

-And no one wonders what's happened to them?

-They are villains. Only their children are looking for them, but nothing. Is as if the instant the barrier disappeared, they had turn into dust. – Fauna sat at the foot of the bed.

-I'm sure Mal knows about this.

-To me it looks as if no one knows that this is happening.

-Who did you ask?

-I have a connection with Evil Queen. Now that Maleficent is no longer in the Isle she runs it along with Jafar and Cruella. They are very worried about this, but they don't want to ask for help.

-We'll have to keep an eye on this. I don't want to have to create another barrier now that everything seems to be going well, if we don't count all this, of course.

-Everything will be okay. Look at all the stories that we've been part of. No one thought Maleficent could be defeated, and still she was. Everything seems to be all over the place right now, but time will put everything back where it belongs. It always does.

-I hope so. I don't know how all this is going to affect Linette. You should be going, Merryweather must be waiting downstairs, and you know how flighty she is. The poor girl must have had four cups of chocolate already.

-She looked better in blue!

-She looked better in pink!

-Blue!

-Pink!

-Blue!

-Pink!

-She would have looked better in green.

Flora and Merryweather turned to look at their calm sister who had her hands on Linette's shoulders. The group laughed as they kept walking towards the school, the bags levitating around them.

-It was just a dress, I'm sure she would have looked pretty, even it were pink with blue dots and green ribbons.

-We didn't think of that.

-Oh Merryweather, it would have looked hideous.

-I like it.

-I'm sure you do Linette, but your opinion on this topic is almost non-existent. We've had to tell you more than three times that you can't wear a pyjama top with leather trousers. You know nothing about clothes, my dear child.

-Oh, but didn't she look lovely in that blue skirt? She looked like a princess. – Fauna, being the most tranquil of them all seemed to drift into a dream, walking without knowing where she was going.

-What's that building? There's many people outside.

-That's the Museum. All the objects that have been important for the stories are in there.

-All of them? Even if they are dangerous?

-If they are dangerous, they must be brought here. No one can have such things in their homes.

-Can we go in? I'm just curious, the only story I've ever heard is the ones were my mother and her sister were involved in.

-You don't know the many other stories? Oh dear, we are going to tell you everything. Every single one of them!

Shrinking the bags to a size which Flora could put in her pocket they entered the building. The three good fairies shook at the sight of Maleficent's Spinning Wheel, but continued to walk towards the next room.

-What's the story behind that thing that was in the other room?

-The story of our princess, the story of Maleficent.

-Oh, Sleeping beauty no?

-Yes. Maleficent was very cross at not having been invited to Aurora's christening and cursed the poor child. We took care of her until her sixteenth birthday, but right before dawn came, she pricked her finger on the Spinning Wheel you just saw and fell into a deep sleep. Prince Philip woke her up with a true loves kiss after we rescued him. And now our little princess has a little princess of her own. I'm sure you'll like Audrey.

-So, you sent Maleficent to the Isle for cursing a child.

-Exactly. This that you see here is the hall of Heroes. All the objects that belong to the so-called heroes are here. That is Cinderella's glass slipper.

-A glass slipper? How dangerous no? Who would wear that?

-Cinderella did. Fairy Godmother, your mother, turned Cinderella's torn clothes into a beautiful blue gown and a pair of glass slippers.

-Why were they torn?

-Her wicked stepsisters did it because she looked beautiful and they were jealous.

-So, Fairy Godmother turned up and helped her go to the Ball. It was there where she met her Prince Charming.

-But what's so important about a shoe?

-We were about to get there my dear child. Your mother told her that she had to be home before midnight, but she was so enchanted by her prince that when the clock struck twelve, she run out of the palace, missing her shoe while running down the stairs.

-The prince sent out a proclamation to find her. All the ladies were to try on the shoe and if it fitted, he would marry that girl. Lady Tremaine locked her in her room so she wouldn't be seen, but she managed to escape and right before they left, she asked if she could try the shoe. On the way to the chair the Grant Duke fell and it broke, but Cinderella had that shoe – Flora pointed at the cushion - on her pocket. And you can figure out the rest.

-Found love thanks to a slippery shoe. Cool I suppose. - they continued down the corridor. – What's this?

Standing proudly in the middle of the corridor in a glass case stood an armour. Looking at the reflex in the glass Linette couldn't hold it back and placed a hand on the showcase.

-This is Fa Mulan's armour. She fought against the Huns to save China wearing that uniform.

-Which she stole from her father after she failed the matchmaker's test. She didn't who she was and went off to find out.

-In the process she saved China, of course.

-Oh, please Merryweather. She fought for a cause because she wanted to protect her father and her country. Even the emperor thanked her for what she did. She's a real hero sister.

-Didn't they try to push her away or something? After all she is a woman.

-She was injured and because of that they found out she was a girl, but she had saved her commander, Shan I believe it's his name, and in response he pardoned her. If she hadn't saved him, she would have been killed.

-Hey ladies! - The four-woman walked to the other side to find a Greek vase on top of a shelf. Amazed Linette run to it with an urge to touch it but aboding it. – Want to know a good story? Why don't you hear abou S! - The gospel muses sang his name, moving all over the vase.

-Who are you?

-We are the Muses honey. I'm Calliope, the Muse of Epic Tales; that's Clio, the Muse of History; she's Melpomene, the Muse of Drama; over there Terpsichore, the Muse of Dance; and of course Thalia, the Muse of Comedy. Who are you?

-Hey, do you want to hear about it? We've got tons of songs.

-Thalia, I'm talking. First, who are you? Second, do you want to hear it or not honey?

-I'm Linette, these are Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, and I think I want to hear it.

-Well, nice to meet you. Ladies hit those keys!

The instant the music burst through the walls darkness enfolded the corridor. The music stopped as the shadows overtook the building, big clouds forming outside, a cold air busting through doors and windows. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather found all this far too familiar and at the same time completely new, so they took Linette by the arms and run down the corridor to the next room, where Beast's rose, Triton's trident and the good fairies' wands laid. A swirl of dark clouds appeared on top of the room surrounding them. From a cloud of black fog appeared a man wearing a black suit, cape and mask covering his face.

-Let go of the girl and no one should come to any harm. - A raspy voice spoke from underneath the silver mask.

-Absolutely not! Who are you? – Flora placed herself covering Linette.

-That is for you to find out. Give me the girl. Now.

-Look walking stick, don't make us angry, because if you do… - Merryweather rolled her sleeves up.

-What are you going to do fairy? Turn me into a toad? Hand me the girl or I'll have to hurt you. And believe me, I don't want to do it.

-Wait a minute. – Flora walked towards the man, stopping midway. – Say fairy again.

-What? I don't have time for these. The girl now. – he lifted his hands to show two glowing spheres.

-No. We've survived worst things.

-I didn't want to do it, but you leave me no option.

Clapping his hands, he sent the three fairies up against the walls, leaving Linette in the middle of the room alone. The stranger walked in her direction, Linette backwards away from him.

-Come with me.

-No.

-I'll have to take you if you don't come here.

-No. I'm not going anywhere!

-COME HERE!

-NO!

The fairies watched as Linette commenced to glow uncontrollably, a sphere wrapping her. The man found it impossible to approach the girl but looking around he saw that Fauna and Merryweather were helping their sister. The good fairies were worried about Linette, but Flora found it impossible to walk more than a few steps, staring horrified at the man, who's mask had fallen off when he had clapped his hands.

Fairy Godmother had looked out the window for an instant to discover the black clouds, and terrified about her daughter she run outside in the middle of the welcome for the new VKs. The moment she had set foot on the staircase she had felt Linette's magic raging and without thinking twice and knowing that this was the fastest method, spread her wings and flew away. Bursting through one window she landed next to the sisters.

-Take your wands, now! I'm going to try to control her.

Merryweather snatched them and run back to where they were, Jennifer walking towards the sphere. No one had noticed that the man had hid in the shadows, covering his face with his cape. As Jennifer approached Linette, she felt the temperature rising, as if it were fire, but a few inches before reaching it something pressed against her throat stopped her in her tracks. Triton's trident was pressed against it, glowing lightly.

-Linette, it's mummy. Listen to me. It's mum. I'm here dearest, let me help you. Please. Trust me.

Slowly the trident moved away, and the sphere shallowed her. The man took that instant to move from the shadows and tried to snatch it, but it repelled him and pushed him away, sending him to the feet of the three good fairies. Groaning in pain he stood up, meeting Floras' eyes.

-How could you?

-I… I can't talk about it right now.

-I trusted you and you lied to me. – The sphere turned into dust and Fairy Godmother appeared sitting on the floor with Linette in her arms, her wand resting beside her. – I believed in you.

-I… Flora, please, don't do this, please. You can't understand…

-That you are evil? You've always been evil, and I gave you an opportunity. I was so dumb.

-Flora, I'll explain everything. But he's calling, and I must go.

-Yes! Go! Leave! – the man turned into a black raven and flew out the window. – Liar! I believed in you! Liar… liar… - Flora cried, angry at him, angry at herself, upset and guilty. Jennifer stared blankly at them, Linette deeply asleep in her arms.

-What was that about?

-He… I'm so sorry.

-We warned you Flora. He wasn't nice. – Fauna patted her arm sadly.

-I thought he… He told me he had changed. He told me he was good. And in all these years he hadn't given me any other indication.

-Until today. He's bad, he's nasty, and we must do something about him.

-Excuse me, but what it's going on? Who was that? – Jennifer asked the good fairies.

-Crawford.

-Who?

-Evil Queen's raven. Flora's husband.


End file.
